Within the Forest
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: AU In this forest exists creatures you'd only dream of, from the good to the evil and weak to the strong. predator and prey. Sometimes these forces clash in... unexpected ways. Yaoi, Smut, ears, tails, mythical creatures, mild violence, multiple pairings
1. Ch1: Odd Deer

His hair was too long now, nearly reaching hs fluffy white tail, and he didn't like it. The faun went to the river in the forest to cut it. It took hours, but he eventually found a heavy stone, sharpened it and used it to cut the long black locks to his deer ears. It was difficult to cut the hair around his antlers, but he managed it. He swept away his hair for the birds to take and use for their nests, and took off his decorated breechcloth to take a small bath in the small spring with the waterfall and river.

The current was gentle this time of year, and didn't threaten to sweep the small man away. He soaked for a bit in the shallower parts before rubbing the water into his hair and the brown, and white-spotted fur on his outer thighs. The fur extended to his sides to frame his smooth abdomen and then stopped right before his flat pecs contrasting greatly against his fair skin. He wasn't like other fauns in that he had humanoid feet instead of hooves; this made him better at climbing, however he would never be able to beat any other fauns in a race.

With a sigh he finished his bath and trudged out of the water. He stood on the shore and shook head to tail, knocking off the excess water so he could grab his breechcloth and belt without soaking it. He looked to the sky seeing that the sun was still pretty high in the sky, and decided not to go home just yet and went to the eroded boulders near the waterfall. He laid down on a flat one and let the sun's rays dry him.

The heat eventually went away and was replaced by a cool breeze. The faun woke up and looked around, surprised to have slept the day away. His stomach grumbled loudly, berating him for neglecting it and he headed for home where he still had food stored from the previous winters. Jams, pickled vegetables, fish jerky, bread, cider. He wiped his mouth when he noticed the drool and rushed ahead as quietly as possible. He finally came to his tree-hut and climbed up to it.

The wooden hatched creaked as he opened it and groaned again as he shut it, and the woven floor sagged as he rolled onto it. He laid there for a while before finally finding the candle and using his trusty flint and steel to light it, not worrying about the wood around him since he had applied a new layer of protective lacquer to it just the other day. It was a special mixture he learned from an elder faun that kept out the rain and couldn't catch on fire. He set the candle on a wooden shelf and found the bag of jerky he had as well as a jar of jam and a roll, and dined on the simple meal.

He let out a delighted sigh as he finished and put away the little bit of jerky and jam left away in their wall-chest. With the night still young and his energy still high from his earlier nap he decided to pass the time with his favourite pastime: drawing.

He reached over to the small chest next to the candle and pulled out some parchment and charcoal and set the items up on a small desk that was attached to the wall. The faun got comfy and started sketching landscapes and people from his memories.

* * *

The faun yawned and rubbed his eyes, instantly regretting it when he notice the dark coal stains on the tips of his fingers and sides of his palm. He briefly surveyed the drawing he'd finished that night. It was of a human girl clinging to the back of a long-bodied dragon that swam in the river. He humphed. Most of his drawings turned out like this; a simple and real landscape would turn into a fanatical scene instead.

He put the drawing away, and left in search of breakfast as well as to go to the stream and wash his face and hands.

After washing quickly, the deer man took a moment to gaze at his reflection. He fluffed his shortened hair a little and smiled making his brown eyes shine sweetly. Blushing at his vanity, he turned and headed off towards the grove of fruit trees.

The branches were weighted down by their ripe burdens, and he joined the other fauns there for the morning meal. As he approached, young faun and anggitay children rushed to him to greet him and ask for him to get the fruits he they couldn't reach themselves. He obliged them and climbed the trees to gather some of the sweetest fruits from the high branches, and passed them out to the grateful children. He climbed once more and ate berries right off their branches until he was full, before simply gathering some and putting them in the bag he carried on his belt. He'd put them away later.

He settled amongst the children as one of the other fauns pulled out his flute and played a soothing tune for everyone. He closed his eyes and listened to the long breathy notes that made him think of wind blowing through trees and the short twittering ones that reminded him of the birds. Almost too soon the song ended and all of the other fauns and anggitay left to go back to the safety of their village and farms. He waved at them and watched until the trees had engulfed them all.

It was times like this that he wished he could stomach living around others, but alas the constant company that occurred in a village put him on edge, and he had to remain in his self-isolation.

He went home and stored his morning spoils in the chest with his other food, and with nothing else better to do he roamed.

His home sat right on the edge of the deep forest where the dangerous creatures and plants lived. The daring soul he was he ventured in from time to time, though never very far. He was always very careful and vigilant when he roamed there, taking cover in the trees when he thought a predator was nearby. A particularly loud rustle of a bush sent him up a thorny tree. He stared down at the creature who'd popped out of the brush.

It was a jaguar male, and he was built big. Shoulder length brown hair framed a sleepy yet feral face with spots running down his neck to the backs of his arms, his sides, and the sides of his legs. His long dark brown tail matched his cat ears and hung limp behind him. The faun swallowed and looked away as he blushed; the jaguar had nary a cloth to hide his large pride.

The jaguar sniffed the air and walked towards the tree the faun hid in startling the frail creature enough to accidentally stab himself with one of the trees thorns. He held back his whimper, but moaned woozily as the world went hazy. He lost his grip on the branch and slipped from the tree, falling into a bush below. He breathed deeply as he willed away the dizziness from the tree's toxins.

"Hmm? Diner's come to **me** for once..." The faun gasped as he felt a heavy hand grabbed hold of one of his antlers and lift him into the air. He stared at the unfocused image of three jaguar men and thrust both feet at the one in the middle.

The jaguar grunted and released him as the air rushed from his lungs, and the terrified faun made a break for it.

It started as stumbles into the tree trunks, but soon the haze lifted and he could run straight once more. His heart beat faster as his surroundings became more and more foreign to him, and he realized that he had gone wrong way. He came to a rock face too steep for him to climb, and waited for the jaguar to grow near.

The predator burst from the trees on all fours and launched himself at the faun, but the deer ducked under him and darted for the safety of the trees once more. He hoped that he was running the right way, but couldn't be sure, for the thick canopy over head obscured the sun's position, and the area around him appeared to be all new.

The jaguar behind him snarled and the faun looked behind him briefly.

"Ah!"

He bounced off the wall he appeared to run into but before he could fall, hands grasped his upper arms and held him upright. He looked up and screamed; the wall had been another jaguar male.

He was slightly bigger than the other predator behind him, he was taller and his muscles more defined, and again he wore nothing to cover his nether-regions. His skin was an olive hue and bore to same dusting of darker colored jaguar spots. His brown hair was shoulder-length as well, but the front strands were pulled back and away from his face where there was a discolored patch of skin around his eyes and over the bridge of his nose resembling a white mask.

The new predator wrapped an arm around the faun's torso, trapping his arms, and ended his prey's screams by thrusting two fingers into his small mouth. The fingers tasted of old blood and dirt and the faun gagged and bit at the fingers, though the jaguar didn't show signs of feeling any pain.

The first jaguar came through the trees and stopped before them. He yawned. "Aw, I wanted to catch him..."

"Well obviously you were too slow," the other told him. "Maybe if you spent less time sleeping you'd be able catch a hoof-less faun!" The moment he removed his fingers the faun began screaming again and he replaced them. "So much noise! Keep that up and I'll gut yah right here!" That remark made the faun freeze and when he removed his fingers again he did not scream, he only whimpered pleas to them.

"Please... let me go! Don't eat me, I beg of you... Just let me go home..." The sleepy man grasped his chin. "D-Don't touch me..!"

"He's kinda cute..."

The bigger jaguar batted away the smaller's hand. "Don't make nice with dinner, Now," he turned the faun to face him and held his thin arms behind his back, "use his clothes to tie him up."

He whimpered as his breechcloth was removed and heard the sounds of it being ripped. A piece was used to bind his wrists tightly behind his back. He felt the jaguar's hand grab his ankle and he yelped and kicked him away. The masked one snarled, yanked one of his antlers back and bit into his bared throat. The faun went still and did nothing as his ankles were bound and the remainder of his breechcloth was shoved in his mouth. The jaguar removed his threatening fangs, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him away.

It was getting dark when his ankles were untied and he was forced to walk into a dark cavern. He paused at the entrance and stared wide-eyed at the bones strewn about. His breathing grew ragged when he recognized two of the skeletons as faun. _They really are going to eat me..! Oh Gods above! _He grunted when he was roughly shoved forward towards the deeper end of the cave where the entrance to another smaller cave. He forced to kneel and crawl in, which was difficult with his arms still being tied, and one of the jaguars moved a heavy stone in front of the entrance, trapping him inside.

The faun took a moment to work the ruined cloth out of his mouth and retreated to a corner with the company of his morbid thoughts.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when cruel sounds touched his ears. They went stiff as he heard claws ripping at flesh and the sloppy sound eating. The jaguars were feasting right outside. Loud cracks made him flinch as bones were snapped and clattered when they were thrown away. Tears came to the fauns ears as visions of him being eaten in the same way plagued his mind. He tried to cover his ears with his knees and sobbed pitifully as the sounds of eating continued. He dreaded the silence that followed.

Light flooded into the cave as the stone was pushed away. The faun squealed as he was dragged from his corner and into the larger torch-lit room. He was placed in between the two jaguars with his head towards the sleepy one and his tail towards the masked one. He felt his antlers being set on something hard and yelped it pain as they were snapped off leaving sad horns the length of his pinky; a drastic change from their original, big beautiful branches. The masked only touched the faun's thigh and the frail being broke down into sobs.

"Please! K-Kill me quickly! Don't make it painful, I don't want to suffer! Oh Gods, please do it quick!"

The sleepy jaguar placed a hand over his mouth; ending his pleas, but not his sobs and tears. The masked one leaned forward and dragged his rough tongue up the faun's stomach to his chest, and he latched his mouth onto a nipple. Suckling on the sensitive flesh he moved the other jaguars hand away and shoved three fingers into the faun's warm mouth. They didn't taste of blood and dirt anymore, in fact they tasted as if the jaguar had just washed them. The digits massaged the omnivore's tongue, making saliva and soaking in it. The soaked fingers left his mouth and crept low towards his nether-regions.

The faun whimpered when he felt a slick finger touch his entrance and finally began sliding inside. He felt a blush coat his cheeks as the finger thrusted into him and another finger soon joined the first. _Do they intend to humiliate me before they eat me? Oh, why were such cruel creatures placed on this earth? _The sleepy jaguar joined in on the "humiliation" and gently pinched the nipple the masked jaguar had been ignoring. The faun looked up at him and was unnerved by how intently he stared at his face, studying the faces he made as he was violated. The faun schooled his face to the best of his ability in attempt to defy the sleepy-eyed carnivore, however he inevitably got the face he'd wanted when the masked jaguar added his third finger and scissored his fingers within him. He stifled his moans but little whimpers still escaped from time to time.

The fingers left and the jaguar rubbed his large pride firm before pressing it to the stretched hole. The faun let out frightened cries as it pressed harder and harder until the head popped through the ring of muscle. The jaguar began to gently thrust deeper and deeper until the faun thought he was filled to the brim. The other jaguar took hold of his shoulders and lifted him off the rocky floor slightly, and he could look down and see that the masked one wasn't even halfway sheathed inside of him. He swallowed nervously. "T-Too big..."

"Hey, turn him over," the sleepy one demanded, and the masked one obliged him; pulling out and then flipping the faun onto his stomach. He held him up by his hair. "Relax your jaw," he told the fawn as he pressed his own pride to his thin lips. The faun unwillingly did what was asked of him and the length slid inside, penetrating deep and making him gag. His throat distended and he blushed bright at the heady musk the prick let off, and moaned when the jaguar reached down to touch the bulge his length created in his little throat. He joined in on the moaning as thrusted into the faun's mouth at a steady pace. "Mmf... ah!" He suddenly he pulled out leaving just the tip against the faun's lips. He said a few curses through his harsh pants. "I almost came already..."

The faun let his tongue slip out and chanced a taste at the precum pearling at the prick's slit. It was salty and slightly bitter but it intoxicated him anyway, and he began nibbling and licking at the head.

The sleepy man chuckled at the faun and looked to the other jaguar, who'd taken a liking to the faun's short fluffy tail; nibbling at the underside playfully as he waited his turn to have his way with the inebriated deer man. "Lay on your back with him in you lap."

The masked man made an impatient huff and relinquished his hold on the tail. He laid in the way the other had indicated with the faun facing away from him. He pressed his prick to the faun's entrance and held his legs so that he slid down on him, taking the length deeper within him than before. The faun howled in pain and ecstasy and fought at his binds anew.

The other jaguar stood and took advantage of the faun's yell, shoving his throbbing pride back into his mouth with a snap of his hips. He held the faun's head still and thrusted into his mouth while the masked one bucked into the small body from below. Soon his thrusts became sloppy and desperate until finally thrusted once more, as deep as he could and came in the constricting wet heat. The faun choked a little before finally sucking back the hot seed and swallowing. The soft, spent member shrank and slipped from his mouth as the jaguar fell onto his butt with a pleased sigh.

"My turn." The faun yelled out as the masked jaguar sat up and he fell onto the spent jaguar's chest. The masked jaguar repositioned himself on his knees and began pistoning into the abused hole at a bruising speed. The room filled with squelching sounds, as well as the slaps of each time their flesh met, and the faun's sobs and moans.

"A-ah! No! NO! Ugh! I'm -hya!- gonna b-burst! Kyaah!" The faun arched as creamy streams of his cum rushed out of him. His climax made him tighten around the length still in him and urged it to release as well.

The masked man slid out and shoved the faun higher on the sleepy one's chest who awoke and gently kissed the faun and nibbled on his neck as he ripped the flimsy cloth binding his wrists. The other held the fauns battered cheeks open and licked at his abused hole before covering it with his mouth and sucking out the seed. When he finished he moved up and gently pressed kisses to his spine and shoulder blades.

"I-I don't understand..." the faun murmured after enduring most of the cleaning. "I thought you wanted to eat me?"

"We did," the sleepy one murmured.

"But we changed our minds when we noticed how cute you were." The masked one lifted away from them, and in a spectacular feat of flexibility began to clean himself, starting with his balls.

The faun watched the jaguar for a while and spoke once more. "B-But why did you," he blushed, "have your way with me?"

"Well, with the way you wagged your ass at us when you crawled into that room, how could we not?" the masked one chuckled.

"That wasn't on purpose! You try crawling without having use of your arms!" he cried indignantly. He yelped when the jaguar finished cleaning himself and leaned over to chomp on his tail again. "W-Why do you keep doing that?"

"Becuf ist fuan."

"'Because it's fun'," the other jaguar translated. He scratched his chin in consideration and leaned over the faun. "Let me try." The masked one huffed and let go and the other latched on. "Hunf, fis ist fuan..." He let go and fluffed it a few times before laying back down and grasping the fauns face. "What's your name, deer man?"

"K-Kiko..."

"I am Heracles and that is my mate Sadik. From now on you belong to us."

"What?! But-but-!"

Sadik snuggled up behind him and nipped at his neck. "Don't try to run away, Kiko, or we **will ** eat you..."

* * *

Thanks for reading this sudden story idea I had and I sure hope you enjoyed! This series will have many short stories, but continuations of chapter can be written if there are enough requests!

Anyway, thanks again! Be sure to review and check out my profile for semi-weekly update on all my stories including this one!

...maybe *laughs*


	2. Ch2: Otter Twins

The otter teen let out a small sigh as the cool summer night breeze ghosted over his damp flesh and the light splashing of the water hitting the rocks he floated near accompanied by the chirp of crickets created a lullaby just for him. He giggled when his brother's low snore interrupted the lullaby. He took a moment to resettle on his watery bed, clasping his brother's webbed hand tighter and kicking at the underwater vegetation under him so that he felt more secure, and his brown eyes gazed at the full moon overhead as they began to close.

A hand clapped over his mouth, and his eyes snapped open as his was dragged away from his brother and onto the rocks. He let out a short scream as he was pushed against a tall boulder and something foul and rough was forced into his mouth. His flailing was quickly ended when a large hand held his wrists together and a mouth full of sharp teeth bit into his long tail and yanked it high; throwing his back into a painful arch and putting his butt on display. A clawed finger gently prodded the virgin entrance.

The otter boy screamed through his gag for his brother, but it was futile; his brother was a deep sleeper like him, and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The finger went deeper and dug around searchingly until it hit a spot that made the otter squeak and go cross-eyed. The finger rubbed the small spot until the teen began to moan and added a second finger and finally, after a while, a third finger. The fingers thrusted, scissored and rubbed at the sensitive spot until the otter boy was a scared, wide-eyed, moaning, puddle of pleasure, and pulled away. He thought that maybe it was over but something bigger prodded at him.

He let out a long yell as it pushed into him, not stopping until muscular thighs were flush against his bottom. He cried and squirmed in fear as his assailant stood still as if waiting for something. Once the otter stopped moving the despoiler did, slowly pulling his length out and then sliding back in, being sure to graze the spot that made the otter's toes curl with each thrust. He slowly began to pick up speed until their flesh slapped each time they met. The otter's eyes rolled up in their sockets as he moaned loudly and panted with each thrust. He whimpered and shook as he climaxed onto the rocks and collapsed against them.

His assailant let go of his wrists and gripped his waist with both hands as he flew into a rut. Growling and panting as he pumped desperately into the smaller anthromorph, not stopping even as he snarled and released his seed, making lewd squelching sounds as he rode out his orgasm.

The otter teen gasped and opened his eyes. The morning sun pierced his eyes as he looked around, panting fearfully. His brother woke up beside him and gently hugged him when he noticed the other's frazzled state. He embraced his younger twin until he calmed down, and then left to relieve himself as he did every morning.

The younger brother stood on the rocky shore, nervously looking around, taking in the familiar surroundings, and searching for anything unfamiliar and possibly perverse. He looked around the rocks where the "dream" happened and found nothing. He went back to the water and looked at his reflection.

His shaggy brown hair hung limp from the water but a single strand curled away from his head defiantly. His large brown eyes sparkled from the sunlight reflecting off the water and had no bags under them to mar his tanned skin. His sleek fur on his shoulders and sides needed a little grooming, but that was normal. Everything in fact appeared to be normal, but still...

He shakily turned so that his tail faced the body of water and lifted it so he could see his butt's reflection better. He spread his legs slightly and his hands shakily spread his cheeks so he could see his anus. He'd never looked before, but still he had to ask: Had it always been so big?

"What are you doing, Feli?"

The teen yipped and threw his large rudder-like tail down, making a large splash. He looked to his brother with a small blush on his face. "I-I thought I felt something on my tail," he lied nervously. "It was just some mud, so I scraped it off."

The elder gave him a sideways look. "Well, okay then. How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"You had a bad dream right?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, I'm fine. It was only a scary nightmare, Lovi, but I'm better now! Honest."

"If you say so..." The elder brother smiled and rushed by him. "Last one in has to eat a rotten fish!" He dove into the water and disappeared leaving his brother in the dust, so to speak.

"Ah! Wait for me, Lovi!" Feli cried and dove in after him.

Bubbles blinded him as his nose closed to keep out the water. He looked around until he saw his brother's retreating tail, and chased after him. Going up for air every 20 minutes or so, they played for a while, ducking by underwater structures in a game of tag, wrestling on the seafloor, and terrorizing the fish. After coming up for air a third time, they grabbed some fish and headed for the shore where they lived. They bashed the fishes' heads in with stones they found and held hands as they ate their late brunch. Yes, everything was normal...

...but he still had a hard time falling asleep that night.

The same sounds that had lulled him to sleep the night before put him on edge. He heard a twig snap and shot up. His head whipped around as his eyes searched the shoreline, and found nothing. Crap, now he had to pee. He groaned and gently shook his brother. "Lovi?" he whispered. "Lovi, wake up, I have to pee!" When his brother didn't stir, he shook him harder. "Lovi, please! I really have to go but you gotta come with me; I'm scared!" His brother still didn't wake and the pressure on his bladder grew unbearable. He groaned and swam the few feet to shore alone.

He darted towards the trees, intent on relieving himself and getting back to his brother as fast as otterly possible. He skidded to a stop and released the floodgates with a sigh.

The sigh turned into a scream when a strange yet familiar hand grasped his small length and a second shoved something in his mouth and covered it. Feli whimpered but merely blushed and stood still as the despoiler from the previous night leaned against his back and held his prick as he continued to pee. He finished and the man shook him a few more times than appropriate before letting go.

Feli tried to run but the man's hand came down heavy on his head and yanked him back by a fistful of hair. A strip of cloth tied around his head replaced the calloused hand that had been over his mouth and another covered his eyes. Even blindfolded, and gagged, he tried to get away, desperately trying to keep him from capturing his other wrist and smacking at him with his thick tail any chance he got. Inevitably, after minutes upon minutes of struggle, his wrists were captured and bound behind his back and he was thrown over his assailant's shoulder and carried away.

He grunted as he was set on the ground and his thighs stretched to their limit. Without warning his hole was filled by the now familiar girth and rested within him as hands slowly ran over his legs and the bare part of his flat stomach. Feli felt the man lean down and lick his nipple, and he moaned as the man panted, blowing air on the damp flesh and making the nipple perk. Teeth latched onto the nub and tugged at it while pinching the other. Feli whimpered and tried to push him away with his feet, but the larger man got annoyed and thrusted into him hard ending the try at defiance.

The man let go of his nipple and began to nip at his vulnerable throat, panting harshly. "_huff... huff... _Feli..."

The otter's eyes widened under the blindfold. _How does he know my name? H-Has he been watching me and Lovi?! _He wanted to ask the question out loud, but the gag prevented it. He shivered when his attacker lifted off of him, taking his warmth him. Hands gripped his waist, flipped him over and lifted him off the ground and into the man's lap.

He felt the man rest against something and he forced the otter to lean against his chest before using only his arms to bounce the little otter on his lap. He played around with the angles of his thrusts until he hit Feli's pleasure spot and then repeatedly rammed that.

Feli was quickly drowned by the waves of pleasure, and reverted back into the moaning puddle of euphoria from yesterday's unexpected rut. He moaned and allowed himself to be wildly bucked into. There was a familiar snarl and hot semen filled him and urged the otter into his own release.

They collapsed and the male's spent pride slipped out of Feli. They both panted from the exertion as a clawed hand wrapped around his neck and a fur covered arm was wrapped around his middle. The man's large tongue laved at the junction between the otter's neck and shoulder. "_huff... _Feli. Feli! _huff... huff... _Feli!" he repeated between each comforting lick.

Feli sat up and sputtered when he suddenly slipped into the water. He felt his brother's grip tighten and he was dragged back to the surface. He coughed out the water that'd managed to get down his throat, and Lovi pounded his back.

"Another nightmare?" Lovi asked worriedly.

Feli nodded. "Though I'm not sure if it was better or worse than the last one..."

"With a wake up like that, I'd say worse. What was it about?"

Feli swallowed and looked at him. "I..." He paused, uncertain of whether or not he should tell him of his past experiences. "I...I don't remember," he finally lied. "But they feel like an evil omen of some sort. M-Maybe we should leave and find a new place to live..."

"Psh!" Lovi waved him off. "You're just being superstitious!" He swam towards the shore to, no doubt, take his morning pee-break.

"I-I don't think I'm being superstitious, big brother," he urged and swam a little after him. "I really think something bad'll happen. M-Maybe tomorrow night even!" He pouted when his brother laughed and trudged away. With a sad sigh, he floated towards the shore with only his eyes and the top of his head visible. When reached the edge he lifted up and checked his behind again; it was indeed gaping wider than the day before.

"Mud on your tail again?"

Feli absent-mindedly sighed, "Yeah..." He grunted in surprise when Lovi bopped him in the head with his tail. "Ow... why?"

"I don't like it when you frown... So smile or I'll hit you again!" He bopped him again.

"Ow! _thwack! _Quit it! _thwack! _You'll pay for that! _thwack! _Rrrh!" The younger otter stood and tackled his elder who laughed and initiated a play fight.

The two fought and laughed wildly on the shore of their home for what seemed like hours before they finally ended the fight without a winner. They laid side-by-side holding hands as they rested with the waves lapping at their feet. Their stomachs growled in unison.

"C'mon, let's go eat, Feli." Lovi dragged him to his feet and they held hands as they strolled into the water.

That night, Feli fell asleep quite readily and had a pleasant dream.

_They were otter-tots once more and the sun shined bright overhead, watching over them as they napped. He made a face and woke up when he notice that he clutched not one hand, but two. He looked to his right and saw, of course, his brother, and then to his left and saw a face he thought he'd never see again._

_A face of pale skin and a permanent scowl framed by blond hair. He had not a trace of fur on him, nor a tail, or circular ears; in fact he looked quite human. Feli tugged the other tot closer, waking him, and he opened his eyes to show off deep blues. The scowl turned into a small smile._

_"Roma... you came back..." Feli murmured._

The dream faded and Feli moaned sadly. He suddenly gasped and moaned for another reason; the man was back and already having his way with the otter. Feli didn't even fight it this time opting instead to lie there and take the rutting.

"Feli! _huff!_ Feli!" the gruff voice cried on top of him. He snarled as he came, but this time didn't continue to thrust as he filled the otter teen with his seed. He rested for a bit, panting and whimpering the otter's name, and flipped Feli onto his back. The otter realized that his hands weren't even bound. He reached up and removed the gag and the cloth wad from his mouth. Feli grasped at the blindfold just as wet heat engulfed his semi-erect prick.

He let out a short cry and reached down, grabbing fistfuls of soft hair. The warm confines pulled away and he heard the man breath heavily on his sensitized length making it tingle before swallowing it down again. Feli grabbed hold of the soft tresses again as the man bobbed his head up and down his length. "Ah-ah! So... hot!"

The man hummed as if laughing, and continued to suck him off, gently massaging his small set of balls during it. Feli arched as he came and blushed brighter as he felt the man swallow every drop greedily. His hands fell away as he went limp, and the man laid beside him and wrapped his arms around Feli's neck and waist. Feli reached once more to take off the blindfold, but the man growled and grabbed his hand. The otter gave up on trying to take off his blindfold after a third attempt produced the same result.

The teen had to admit, he felt rather... safe snuggled in his defiler's arms; a fact that made him a little nervous. He found himself snuggling into the man and inhaling his warm musk. He sighed and felt himself falling asleep as the man pet his head gently.

Feli woke up to his brother gently petting his belly.

"There you are," Lovi murmured. "Looks like the nightmares are gone."

Feli rubbed his eyes and sank into the water slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't wake up shaking, or nearly drag me under the water today. In fact, you were still asleep when I came back from my morning pee-break." Lovi pet his head. "Wanna go get breakfast now?"

Feli nodded and dove into the water with his brother. He didn't pay much attention as we swam around, his head was too full of questions and considerations.

_Maybe when I didn't fight him, I made it a more pleasant experience for myself... I mean I managed to touch him and notice something about him other than how big he was. If I don't fight him tonight, maybe I'll be able to ask him questions, like who he is and why he keeps yiffing me. And how he knows me and Lovi. _He nodded and quickly kicked his legs to catch up with his elder brother. _Yes tonight, I won't fight again, and I'll finally figure out who that guy is!_

However, that night, the man did not come and he awakened in the morning wondering why. _Perhaps he'll come tomorrow? _He pondered, but again, he did not come, and when he checked his butt he noticed that his hole had gotten a bit smaller.

For a week, the man did not come, and Feli found himself missing the nightly intrusions somewhat. The worry showed on his face.

"Oh, not again!"

The younger otter looked up as he munched on a fish. "What?"

"You're frowning again!" Lovi let go of his hand and stood over Feli. "Do I have to knock you around again?" He swung his tail, and Feli dodged the strike and stood.

"Wait! Wait! I'm just thinking! I'm not sad or anything."

Lovi crossed his arms. "Mm hm, yeah."

The younger brother put his hands on his hips. "Don't sound so suspicious! Can't I think about things without worrying about you hitting me! And besides, you should stop being so violent all the time, it- Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Lovi grew a scared look and pointed over Feli's shoulder. He looked and grew a fearful look of his own.

A tall man stood a few feet behind them. He wore strange coverings on his body and a slight scowl on his face. He uncrossed his arms and took a step towards the otter twins. "Hello, I-"

"HUMAN!" Lovi pointed and screamed. Both otter's screamed in fear and started hurling stones at the man. The man covered his face with his arms and took a few steps back and the twins ran for the water as quick as they could.

"Ah!" Lovi had already dove into the water when Feli was tackled to the ground. He laid on his back and squealed, "Eek! I surrender! Please don't hurt me!"

"Feli, don't cry! It's me! It's Roma!"

The terrified otter uncovered his face and chanced a look. He gasped. Blond hair, deep blue eyes, and that scary yet oddly comforting scowl. With shaky hands he reached up and cupped his cheeks. "Is really you, Roma?" The blonde smiled and Feli sat up and threw his arms around his neck. "Roma!"

He heard his brother call him from far off.

"It's Roma, Lovi! Roma's come back to us!"

Roma pulled the otter into a hug and Lovi soon joined them in the small reunion. They laughed and cried for a while, battering the childhood friend with questions at a rate too fast for him to possibly answer. They settled into a quiet snuggle on the shore as they calmed down.

"I really missed you guys," Roma murmured and pet both of their heads.

Feli's eyebrows came together at the touch and his eyes widened. He stood and pushed Roma over. "It was you!"

"What?" Roma and Lovi both asked.

"Last week! That was you, Roma, wasn't it?"

Roma's cheeks turned red and he looked down.

"You disappear for 12 years, and when you finally come back you do **that** to me?!"

Lovi looked from Feli to Roma and back to Feli again. "Hah?"

"Last week, Roma-! He...He-!"

"I mated Feli without his consent..." Roma muttered.

Lovi looked confused for a moment and then it seemed to dawn on him. "Is he the 'nightmare' you kept having?" Feli nodded and Lovi pushed their friend over as well. "How could you do something like that?" He started pummeling him with punches.

"Ah! Sorry! I couldn't control myself! Ow! It was a full moon!" Roma cried.

"Yeah, so what?" Lovi asked.

In a sudden burst of strength, Roma pinned the flailing otter, stunning him. "Didn't Grandpa Rome tell you?"

"Tell us what?" the younger otter asked.

"I'm a werewolf."

Both otter's made a confused face as Roma let go of Lovi and stood. Lovi remained seated on the ground. "A werewolf? No way, we thought you were human!"

Roma shrugged. "Well, yeah. That's a werewolf for you. We look human until the three nights of the full moon. Why do you think that, when I was with you, I always left during the nights of the full moon?"

Feli shrugged, but Lovi piped up, "I just thought you had to poo, and didn't want anyone to know..." Feli and Roma gave him a weird look. "What? I was 4! What was I supposed to think?"

Feli looked to their werewolf brother and eventually broke the silence. "But... why did you do that to me?"

Roma surprised him with a kiss. "You're my mate, Feli. When the full moon came and I tracked you down I couldn't resist claiming you."

"Oh," Feli moaned as Roma kissed him again. He stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

Lovi stood and separated them. "Hey, you two can love each other more later! Where have you been all these years, Roma?"

Roma's scowl returned and he crossed his arms. "I got captured by humans..." He walked over to a boulder to sit and the otters followed him. "It was the third night of the full moon, so I was out in the forest, running around in my half-wolf form, and just having fun by myself. I'd just caught a rabbit and was about to eat when everything went hazy and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in this white room and humans in white coats came in. They started asking me questions. I answered a few of them. Yah know, 'I'm Roma', 'I'm 6 years old', 'I live in the forest', things like that, but when I asked when I could leave and they said they were keeping me there, I stopped answering them. I spent the next hour, screaming at them and demanding to be let out.

"They never did. They kept me there against my will for a year, and I never gave them what they wanted. I never told them who I lived with, where my parents were. If they tried to test or experiment on me I resisted and hurt a lot of them when they tried, and they got tired of it. They... they injected me with something and put me through shock therapy and hypnotism until I forgot. I forgot everything."

"Wait, everything? So you forgot about me and Feli and Grandpa Rome?"

"Yeah, but I didn't just forget about you, I forgot about me too. And my late grandpa. They renamed me 'Ludwig' and for the next 11 years I believed that I had been born there, and willingly submitted to all of their tests and experiments."

Feli covered his mouth. "How horrible."

Roma nodded and then smiled. "But that all changed the first time I went into heat two full moons ago. Usually I was docile and didn't cause any trouble during the full moon, but that time I was... uncontrollable and I ended up having to be drugged and tied down for those three nights. After a lot of consideration they decided to let me out for the next full moon; last week. I ran around until I caught a whiff of your scent, Feli, and I followed it.

"At the time, I didn't even know who you were, but everything within me told me to claim you... so I did..." He gave Feli a guilty look. "Sorry." Feli pet his head soothingly, and he continued. "When I turned back that first night, I couldn't get you out of my head, and after thinking and thinking and getting through the pain in my mind, your name finally popped to the surface. After the second night came memories of you two and Grandpa Rome, and after the third I remembered myself and where I belonged, which was with you two."

"What did you do?"

Roma shrugged. "Nothing at first. I was angry and felt violated, but I had to remain rational. I couldn't let them bury my memories again! So I waited, and today I saw a route to my escape and took it. And here I am, with you two once more." He wrapped an arm around each of their necks. "And I couldn't be happier. Oh! Where is Grandpa Rome? I really want to see him!"

The twins shook their head. "He died five years after you left," Lovi told him.

Roma looked as if he would cry. "Wh-why? What happened?"

"You know how he was very big? Like much bigger than average and he just kept getting bigger? Well, his heart couldn't keep up, and one day he didn't wake up..." Feli told him.

Lovi looked off to the distant hills. "We buried him over there. If you want to see his grave that is..."

The werewolf looked at the hills as well. "Yeah, maybe I'll visit later..."

They all shared a moment of silence for their protector and role model.

Roma suddenly looked to the trees. "Oh no." He looked back to Feli and Lovi. "It's them; I hear them coming! H-How did they get here so quickly?" He grabbed their upper arms and stood. He shoved them both towards the water. "Get in the water! Hide behind the rocks! I don't care what you do, just hide!"

The twins hesitated but eventually Lovi took his brother's hand and dragged him towards the rocks. Roma sat back down and calmed his frightened breathing.

"Luuudwiiiig!"

Roma flinched at the sound of that horrible voice. The bushes rustled and out came two figures in white, and their leader dressed in a dark green.

"Ah zhere you are _meine Wolfsjunge."_ the man in green said._ "_It took us quite a vhile to find you! Zhat vas a very naughty thing you did, running avay like that. Ve looked like fools to all zhose expecting officials." He strolled forward with his arms bent at the elbow and out to the sides in a friendly gesture. "Now I understand zhat you may have been nervous, or have gotten zhe 'stage fright', but you should have just come to me. Now how about you come home, and ve talk about this?" He drew near and placed a hand on Roma's shoulder. "Huh, Ludwig?"

Roma shrugged the hand off and walked away from him. "No..."

"'_Nein_'? But vhy Ludwig? Have I done something to anger you? Huh? How can I fix it, if you vill not tell me anyzhing. Come on, tell me. Tell your _vati._"

Roma snarled. "Shut up! You're not my father!"

He looked hurt. "Am I not? Need I remind you who raised you, Ludwig? Who played vith you, and kept you company vhen you vere sick? Huh? Tell me Ludwig!"

The werewolf shook his head angrily. "Stop calling me that! My name is Roma! It's always been Roma! And the only reason you were there for all that is because you stole me from my home."

The man's face darkened and he put his hands behind his back. "You have remembered your past I see..."

Roma bared his teeth. "Yeah, and I'll never go back to that lab. You can't make me."

"Oh, can't I? Are you sure?"

Roma shook his head slowly and with a growl silver wolf ears popped out of his head, a silver tail flipped out of his pants, and his hands grew darkened claws. "No, but I will be once I kill you!" He howled and launched at the creepy human.

The tall man in green didn't even flinch. "I don't zhink so, _mein Wolfjunge_." He whipped out a small remote and pressed a button.

Roma gagged as something tightened around his neck and lost momentum in the air. He fell against the human, and grasped at his green jacket as he slid to his knees. He ripped the collar of his shirt and clawed at the metal ring around his neck as he scuttled backwards.

The man in green tutted and pressed another button, Roma whimpered and choked as the ring got tighter. "You didn't know your collar could do zhat, did you Ludwig? Vell, I figured this vould happen so I made sure my scientists developed zhe technology. Oh don't crawl on zhe ground, Ludwig, you'll get your clothes dirty." He stepped forward and stepped a combat boot clad foot on the end of Roma's limp tail; ending his scuttling just as he reached the water. He snapped his fingers drawing the attention of the two scientists behind him. "Restrain Ludwig, and call ahead to have someone get zhe memory serum ready. Ve'll be erasing zhe last month or so, so make sure zhe dose isn't too high or too low." He smiled down at the struggling werewolf. "Are you still avake, Ludwig? I zhought you vould have passed out by now!"

Things started going dark as Roma's blue eyes fell upon Feli and Lovi still hiding behind the rocks. They made a move to come towards him and he yelled at them with the last of his air, "Stay back!" Yet another button was pressed.

"No!" Feli cried, and ran forward anyway. He fell to his knees and held Roma's head to his chest. "Please! Please stop hurting him! Don't hurt Roma anymore!"

Roma gasped and coughed as the collar loosened just enough for him to breathe. He pushed the otter away. "What are you doing?! Get away from here!"

Feli hugged him again. "No! I won't let you disappear again!" he wept.

"Ah," the human sighed and with the wave of his hand made the scientists stop their approach. "Ludwig lived vith you vhen he vas just a _Hündchen._"

Feli nodded and nuzzled his mate as Lovi came up behind him. "Yes, he live here with us and our grandpa after his grandpa passed away. Please, we're alone now, don't take him away from us again!"

The man smiled cheerfully and outstretched his arms once more. "Vhy take him away from you vhen you can just come live with us as vell?"

Roma snarled. "No! You will not touch my mate and my brother!"

The human was confused. "Mate? _Brudder_? But zhey are not verevolves... hrm... lives near vater... vebbed-fingers... large tails... _tsk tsk tsk_... Zhey are otters! Vhat an interesting discovery! Ve must study you as vell." He was snarled at once more, but paid no mind to it. "I can't simply make you forget about such important people, now can I? So how about zhis: You three come villingly and I'll not erase any of your minds so long as Ludwig-er- Roma submits to our tests. Okay?"

"Never!" Roma snarled and bared his teeth. His breath caught in his throat and he tore at the collar once more.

"He'll be keeping his collar of course."

The otter twins looked at each other and then to the suffering werewolf between them. Feli sniffled and looked to the man. "You... you won't mess with our memories?"

"_Nein._ If you want, I'll write up a contract vhen ve get back."

"Feli, Lovi, no. Don't trust him!"

"Lud- Roma -" He tapped his head and tsked. "I vill really need to get used to zhis!" He shook his head and smiled. "Roma, I may have locked avay your past, but vhen have I ever lied to you, or broken a promise? Hm?"

Roma bit his lip and was silent.

"Should we do it, Feli?" Lovi wondered.

"I don't know... but I really don't want Roma to disappear again!" Feli whimpered. He looked to the human. "We'll go. We'll go with you, so please don't hurt him anymore."

Roma lurched. "No!"

"Roma, we have no choice! We're going! I'm going..." Feli nuzzled his mate's cheek. "I'm going with you, Roma."

The collar deactivated and Roma could breathe normally as the otters helped him to his feet. Roma fell forward but was caught and made to lean on Feli and Lovi for support. They headed towards the way the man in green had come. Lovi made them pause next to the man and stared up at him. He swung his tail into the man's stomach.

"Unf!" the man grunted and bent over, holding his gut. "S-Such strength..!"

"Know one thing, human!" Lovi announced. "You try to hurt any of us, and you get the tail!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As I said before, if a continuation of any of these chapters is sufficiently requested then a continuation shall be written! ^_^ Anyway, thanks again, and please leave a review for me to enjoy!

_**Dictionary (German):**_

_Brudder: _Brother

_Hündchen: _Puppy_  
_

_Meine Wolfsjunge: _My wolf boy

_Nein_: No

_Vati: _Daddy_/_Father


	3. Ch3: Rabbits in the Sand

It was warm out, perfect for hiking about as the two rabbits always did. They traveled the lands bound by no one, and limited only by their imagination. The grassy hills eventually turned into trees, and they trekked on. They feasted on berries they found as they walked, staining their fingers and mouths with a myriad of colors and juices until they happened upon a brook where they washed themselves. With the warm weather they had most of their clothing packed away in the rucksack the bigger one carried. The big brother only wore loose pastel blue shorts held up by his fluffy white tail and a woven belt while the little brother wore a pastel red tunic, and brown shorts with a woven belt as well.

The smaller looked up and gently tugged at his brother's long fluffy ear. The brother took noticed of the red berry stain on its tip. He took the ear and pulled it down so he could suck off the stain. The younger laughed at him.

Night took over and the pair settled under an alcove to rest. The younger looked to the sky and enjoyed the stars overhead as his brother got the campfire started.

"Well, that's the end of that one..." the older muttered just after the fire began to blaze.

"Hm? The end of what, Alfred?"

The older rabbit turned and showed him the crumbled flint in his palms. "We'll have to search around for a rock to replace it. We'd might as well get comfy in this area then."

"I don't mind, this place seems really nice!" the younger said. "Maybe we'll set up home here?"

Alfred shrugged and settled next to his little brother. "I don't know, maybe... Wanna stay for a week and see how we feel at the end, Mattie?"

"I'd be fine with that!" He snuggled close to his brother and sighed as his blond locks were tousled. "Good night, Alfred..."

"Good night, Mattie..."

* * *

The morning came and the brothers split to carry out their tasks; Alfred took the rucksack, unwilling to leave it unattended, and headed towards a break in the trees, while Mattie stumbled around the forest to scope it out and gather food. Alfred strolled around with his eyes glued to the ground in search of a proper rock. He constantly stopped when he'd though he found a good rock and would use it with the steel to see if it'd burn a dry leaf he carried. He wandered farther and farther from the camp and continually found more duds. His blond eyebrows came together in confusion when dead leaves and dirt suddenly turned into sand,

He looked up and his eyes widened at the unnatural sea of sand stretched out before him. It looked as if the gods had dropped some tan paint on the canvas of the earth and painted vibrant green trees around it. Everything about it was suspicious, but like the adventurer he was Alfred trumped forward.

The sand got caught in his furry rabbit feet, and made them itch, but still Alfred strolled farther onto the sand. He soon noticed that the sand wasn't a static shade of tan. He walked along a regular strip of tan sand but the sand to his right was darker, and the sand to his left was lighter, almost white. He surveyed both areas and noticed some rocks scattered on the darker sand . Remembering his original mission he went into the dark sand. He tried out the first stone on the leaf he still carried but got no effect and tossed it before going to the next one.

Alfred felt himself sinking slightly. This confused him greatly. His feet were wide enough that he and his brother trekked through their snowy homeland with no difficulty, so why was he sinking now and only on the darker sand?

_Is this that quicksand I've heard about!?_ With a panicked squeal he hopped and tried to get off the dark sand.

His foot was caught mid-hop and he was dragged into the sand. He screamed as he quickly sank to his hips before stopping. He tried to kick and swim out of the suddenly alive sand, but it seemed to solidify around his legs. He wrenched around, beating and digging at the sand but didn't budge. He slammed his fists into the sand. "Urgh! Mattie! MATTIE!" He screamed for his brother until his voice went raw and words cracked as they left his mouth. He coughed and clutched his throat. "Mattie..."

He froze as he felt the sand shift behind him and turned around as a figure rose up behind him. The figure stopped rising at the waist and still towered a head over him, and had a more muscular build as well. His skin matched the sand and his short hair was beige. The only clothing he appeared to wear was a lavender scarf that almost matched his eyes. He smiled and placed his hands on either side of the trapped rabbit.

"You have worn yourself out now, da?"

Alfred would've screamed if his throat hadn't tightened at the very sight of the strange being.

He chuckled and gripped the rabbit's waist, pulling him out of the sand enough for it to line up with his groin. Alfred began his struggles anew, but the sandy creature only grabbed his arms and pushed them under the sand, trapping them as well.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

The creature shushed him gently as he gripped Alfred's waist and pulled down his shorts. "Don't worry, this should not hurt." The rabbit yelped when something sticky and cool splashed against his bare bottom and then something thin slowly pushed inside of him. It expanded suddenly causing a sharp pain that quickly disappeared. The creature sighed and then grunted as something round passed into him and slid into his stomach. Alfred emitted panicked whimpers as the process continued until at least 10 orbs passed into him. The shaft thinned back out again and slowly slid out.

"Wh-What did you do to me?"

The creature stroked his butt softly. "I use you to lay my eggs."

"You WHAT!?"

"Al-Alfred?!"

Alfred looked off and saw Mattie a few yards away having just come out of the trees. The little brother started running towards them.

"Ah, I guess it's time to go home now," the sand being murmured and began sinking in the sand. "Be sure to be holding your breath, da?" he said as he fully disappeared. The sand around Alfred's arms went soft and he unburied them.

"Mattie, stay back! Get out of here!" he cried and struggled with the sand around his legs. Mattie stopped far away in the pale sand. He lifted out slightly, but he felt something drag him back down. He clawed at the sand as he was dragged downwards. "Get out of the sand, Mattie! It's dangerous! Mattie!" Just as his line of sight fell under the sand he saw the white sand around his brother explode.

"Aah! Alfre-!"

The world went muffled around him as he slipped fully beneath the sand. He held his breath like the creature had told him, and eventually his lungs began to burn. He grunted when he suddenly stopped descending and began ascending. He gasped as his head breached the surface and he was quickly thrown out of it and onto a stone floor. Alfred got on all fours and coughed and spat and dug sand out of his nose and ears. He stood and turned around to where he'd been thrown out of. There was a large pit of sand there, and the sand being stood at its edge, smiling sweetly.

"Did you hold your breath like I tell you?"

Alfred growled and ran at him. He beat at the creature's chest with his soft paws. "What's the big idea!? Let me out of here before I kick your..." He paused and went wide-eyed when he finally noticed how tall the being really was.

He towered a good two feet over Alfred's 5 foot height. He reached down and pet the stunned rabbit. "You've calmed now?"

Alfred regained his composure and smacked the hand away. "No, I'm not calm! Where am I and-and why am I here?"

"You're in my cave-home, and didn't I tell you? You're here to bear my eggs."

"What happens when they're ready to hatch? Will they burst out of my stomach and kill me?"

The creature laughed loudly. "You are funny! No when they are ready, you lay them and then I let you go."

Alfred grew hopeful. There was a happy ending to this nightmare it seemed. "Great! W-Well how long will that take?"

"Three months."

His heart went cold. "Three months... I can't wait that long! I have to go find Mattie!"

"No..."

"No?! But I have to! He's my little brother! Please! What if I promise to come back right after I've found him?"

"No, you stay here while you carry my eggs."

"But he's my brother!"

"And those are my eggs." He crossed his arms. "You would be wise to stop angering me. You are trapped here afterall."

"The Hell I am!" Alfred darted around him and knelt on the sand pit. He started digging. "I'm a rabbit! I'll dig my way out of here!"

The hole he'd already dug was quickly filled and went as hard as rock, stopping him when he tried to dig again. With a frustrated growl he beat at the floor.

"As I said: trapped." He walked over and grabbed Alfred's ears and dragged him away from the pit. "You might as well get comfy. Would you like to bathe?" A bowl-shaped formed in the sand pit and filled with water. "I am Ivan by the way, please to be meeting you." He gave him a little shake when the bunny did not speak. "Tell me your name."

"... Alfred..."

Ivan smiled and dug around in the sand for a bit. When he pulled his hand out he also pulled out Alfred's shorts, belt, and the rucksack he'd been carrying. He also produced a rag. He shook everything off and handed them over to Alfred. "Enjoy your bath, my _krolik_."

Alfred sighed sadly, and dragged his feet over to the bath. The water was cold, but he bore with it and submerged his gunk and sand covered butt under the water and began to scrub. "Where did this water come from?"

"I store rainwater in the bottom of my sand pit. When you're done I will run it through my sand until it's clean again and put it back." Ivan pointed. "You will need to scrub harder to get my fluids off your fur. Here I help you."

Alfred snatched away. "Don't touch me!" He grunted as Ivan grabbed him and took the rag. He pinned Alfred to the floor outside of the pool with his knee and started scrubbing at his bottom and cotton tail.

"I will have this off in a jiffy, da?"

Alfred only grumbled and winced at the rough scrubbing.

"And if you are good, I will look for your brother when I go out to get food for you."

"R-Really?"

"Da, but you have to be good."

Alfred smiled and sat up as Ivan finished and let him go. "I'll be good I promise! I just really want to make sure he's okay..."

Ivan's smile returned and he pet the rabbit boy. "Ah, you smiled! I like it when you smile. Smile more for me, and I definitely look for your brother!"

Alfred nodded. "I think I can live with that..."

x~x

Mattie only remembered seeing his brother slip into the sand before the world seemed to explode around him and he fainted. He found himself on his back in a new place when he finally opened his eyes. He whimpered and arched as he felt something large and round swim up his intestines. He'd only just realized that he'd been stretched when a tube of some sort shrank and slid out of him.

"Ah! Look who finally woke up! And I just finished up too, kese."

Mattie squealed when he saw the red-eyed being between his legs. He had an almost mad look about him, smiling inanely while looking the rabbit over. He was the color of the sand Mattie laid upon and his hair blended in so well that he almost thought the sand beast was bald. Mattie tried to strike out at him, to kick him away or claw at his too close face, but his limbs were trapped under the sand. He went for another option.

"ALFRED! AAALFREEED!"

The creature moved away and covered his ears. "Agh, I got a loud one!" He clapped a hand over the distressed rabbit's mouth. "Quit yellin'! You're hurting my ears!" Mattie continued to squirm and scream, he even managed to bite his captor. "Ow! Cut that out! I don't want to hurt you, but keep this up and I will!" Mattie chomped on his hand again. "That's it!"

He reared back his hand and struck the rabbit across his face. Mattie's screams ended and he laid there in stunned silence. He looked to the sand creature from the corner of his eye as tears formed and his lip quivered. He sobbed softly.

The creature's eyes went wide and he sighed. "Geez, now I feel like the bad guy..." He lifted Mattie out of the sand and snuggled him close. "C'mere my cute little _Häschen._ I'm sorry for hitting you."

Mattie let himself be cuddled for a while before pushing away slightly. "Where have you taken me?"

"To my amazing cave of course!"

"Why?"

"Well I need someone to carry my eggs for me!" He released the rabbit boy and stood before walking a little to the side, grabbing something and handing it to Mattie; it was his shorts. "Here you go."

Mattie buried his face in them, and started to sniffle again.

"Why are you crying?"

He shook as he spoke. "You had your way with me. That was my first time too... I feel so dirty."

"W-Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Whoa, no! No! I laid my eggs in you; there was no sex involved!"

Mattie peeked up at him. "But... you used your... 'thing' didn't you?"

"No I have a separate organ for transferring eggs. Here, I'll show you." The sand creature grabbed hold of his small pride- an action that made the small rabbit blush bright red -and lifted it. A thin tube grew from his sack and made a show of expanding and shrinking and waving at the curious bunny. It retracted and he let go of his prick. "See? It wasn't sex."

"Even if you say that, I still feel violated..."

He shrugged. "I don't blame you, but all the same I was only laying my eggs. Besides, I'd never have sex with a kid! How old are you, anyway? 12?"

"No, I'm 16..."

"Really? Man, you're tiny!"

Mattie flushed angrily. "I'm average size. You just happen to be a giant!"

The creature crossed his arms and nodded. "That is very true, my people are known to be giants..." He smiled warmly. "What's your name, _Häschen_?"

"I'm Mattie."

"Well I'm the ever astounding Gilbert, and you may call me Gil if you so please, but never Bert. You'd do well to remember that during your stay here." He helped Mattie to his feet and led him to the rock floor of his cave as a bowl formed in the sand and filled with water.

"'Stay?' I have to stay here? Eep!" He squealed when Gilbert started tugging off his tunic.

Gilbert picked him up and set him in the pool. "Yeah. You think I'd just let you wander about with my eggs in yah? No way!" He pulled a rag from the sand.

Mattie tried to take the rag, but it was snatched away, and Gil began scrubbing at his tail and butt. The rabbit blushed, but let himself be bathed. "But I have to find my brother, he was in trouble..."

"Eh? How so?"

"He was sinking in dark sand."

"Oh, then he's been captured as well, but by my neighbor. Don't worry he's safe so long as he doesn't do anything to piss the guy off."

Mattie moaned. "Knowing Alfred, he'll do just that; he's very stubborn." Gil nudged him when he was done, and Mattie went to get dressed. When he looked back the pool was gone and Gilbert was just standing on the sand watching him. It made him blush.

"Are you hungry?" Gilbert asked, and received a tentative nod. He began sinking in the sand. "Alright, then I'll be back in bit. Rabbits are just plant-eaters right?"

"Y-Yes."

Gilbert sank fully into the sand, leaving Mattie alone in the torch-lit underground cavern. Mattie went to he edge of the sand pit and kneeled. Gilbert's head suddenly popped back out of the sand before Mattie had even touched the sand. Mattie squeaked and scuttled back a few feet.

"Don't try to escape, Mattie. I'll know, I when I get back I'll punish you again." He slipped back into the sand.

Mattie sighed and let his head hang before flopping onto his back. He suddenly felt queasy and began gently prodding his stomach. He shuddered as his fingers went over the multitude of small eggs within him. He let out another sniffle. turned over and moped.

* * *

Gilbert grabbed a small leather bag he had stowed away in his sand and walked off to the forest. He was glad that he was fortunate enough to grab a herbivore, because, though he would never tell anyone, he wasn't very good at hunting. Not physically anyway. If he wanted meat, he usually just waited until some animal made the unfortunate mistake of walking on his sand, where he'd just grab them, suffocate them and feast away. However, that style of hunting usually took days.

He wandered around, shoving in whatever ripe fruit and wild vegetables he found, and soon nearly filled the bag. He came upon a large tree with delicious looking fruit, and made it his goal to get a few. He grasped the tree and stepped on a raised root.

"Well, lookie here! A Sandtrap without its sand!"

Gilbert sighed and stepped back onto the ground to face the speaker. There were three Minotaur behind him, one of which carried a menacing yet beautifully etched iron battle-axe. They stood a few feet away, but he could already tell that they were a little taller than him, and were in need of a bath in rosewater, stat. "Need something?"

The one totting the axe snorted. "Yeah, I do actually. Earlier in the year one of you bastards snatched up my youngest brother and forced him to lay your little sand eggs. He came back, and he's not the same; not the same at all. So I'm here to take revenge on you fer raping my lil bro!"

Gilbert crossed his arms. "You got the wrong Sandtrap, dude. I would never rape anyone. Beside, I'm not blind enough to take one of your ugly species as an egg-carrier in the first place!"

"I don't care who did it! All of you Sandtraps need to go."

The second one chuckled. "Maybe we should give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"You're right!" The first Minotaur pointed. "Spread 'em!" The other two Minotaur stalked towards Gilbert, who immediately grew afraid. He could beat a Minotaur, sure, but not more than one at a time!

"Stay back! I didn't do anything to you people!" Gilbert yelled at them.

"It's not about what you've **done** to me, it's about what you **will** do to others," the main Minotaur said with a shrug.

Gilbert punched one in the face but was too slow to stop the other from wrapping a hand around his neck. He gagged and beat at the arm the hand belonged to but couldn't make him loosen his grip. He felt a rough hand grind against his groin. "B-Bastard!"

The Minotaur's cruel laugh turned into a scream of pain when a wooden club swung into his jaw, shattering it on impact. The Minotaur fell away and writhed on the ground as he clutched his jaw. Gilbert stumbled to the side but was quickly caught.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, Gilbert. It's not safe, da."

Gilbert smiled and snuggled into his fellow Sandtrap's side. "Eh, I had 'em where I wanted 'em." Ivan held the winded Sandtrap steady and planted his large wooden club in front of his feet.

"How dare you break his jaw!?"

Ivan looked up. "Oh, you still want to play, da?" He flipped his club up and rested it on his shoulder. "How wonderful, I want to play too!"

The first Minotaur shoved the unharmed one out of the way and brandished his axe.

"Can you stand on your own?"

Gilbert pushed off of Ivan and took a few steps out of the larger Sandtrap's way. "Yeah."

Ivan gave his club a few swings. "So... who will attack first?"

The Minotaur bellowed and launched at him. Ivan humphed and dodged the first few swings from the deadly axe before striking back, clipping the Minotaur in his meaty hand. A few fingers popped but the bull-headed beast kept swinging. Ivan laughed with glee as he dodged more swings and kicked his opponent in the abdomen before bringing his club up in a deadly arc. The Minotaur managed to dodge the attack though he was indeed winded.

Ivan kicked the beast over and brought his club up over his head.

"W-Wait! Please, have mercy!"

Ivan cocked his head almost innocently. "Why should I have mercy on you when you were about to rape and kill my _lyubimyy_?"

"W-We weren't going to kill him! We we're just gonna rough him up! You know, make him wanna pack up and leave!"

The third Minotaur nodded frantically. "Yeah! He said that Sandtraps needed to **go**, not **die**!"

Ivan looked to Gilbert over his shoulder. "Gilbert?"

"Yup, that's what they said, but the one you smashed in the face did paw at me. Made me really think they were going to rape me." He said the last part with a little sad pout and big eyes. He tugged at his earlobe and looked to the side. "I was **so** scared, Ivan."

Ivan turned back around with a glint in his eye. "It's plausible that you were not out for blood, but I still must punish you for harassing someone important to me." With a grunt he brought the club down on one of the Minotaur's legs. The Minotaur roared in pain and clutched at the crushed limb. "I'll leave the other leg so you can hobble away now, da?" He chuckled darkly as the completely unscathed bull-man scampered over to the still bellowing leader and helped him hobble away with the final one stumbling behind them.

With a satisfied smile Ivan went back to Gilbert and planted a kiss on him. "Are you well, _lyubimyy_?"

"Mm," Gil moaned. "Now I am." He pressed his lips back to Ivan's and was rewarded by a tongue in his mouth. He whined when Ivan broke the kiss.

Ivan pressed their foreheads together and their noses touched. "Not here," he murmured huskily. "Let's go back home where we'll be safer."

Gilbert nodded. He giggled and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck as the bigger male made him wrap his thin legs around his waist. Ivan carried him through the trees and quickly came upon the sea of sand they both called home. He took them to the center before setting Gilbert down.

Ivan tugged his scarf and bag off as well as Gilbert's bag and attacked his neck with licks and nibbles. Gilbert arched against him as he kissed a trail to his nipple and bit into it hard.

"Ah, I-Ivan, not so fast!"

"I can't resist, it's been far too long since I last touched you!" He sucked on his fingers and nudged one into Gil's hole. Gilbert moaned in ecstasy and gripped Ivan's beige locks as the finger thrusted into him slowly. It soon found his prostate and gently rubbed at it making the albino's prick weep. Ivan let go of Gil's nipple with a _pop!_, and traced his tongue around the hardened nub. "Turn over."

The command registered slowly, but soon the dazed sandman turned over. He let his head rest on the ground but let his rear hang high in the air. He heard Ivan settle behind him and he cheeks were spread.

Gilbert shuddered as Ivan began to lick at the entrance while still thrusting his finger. He added another and began scissoring. Gilbert dug his fingers in the sand. "I can't take anymore! I want you inside me, Ivan!"

The bigger male chuckled at his partner's eagerness and lifted on his knees. He lined-up his large cock and started pushing it inside Gil. He pushed until his head breached the tight ring of muscle and gently thrusted, going deeper and deeper inside with each thrust until his length was fully sheathed in Gil's tight heat. He pulled halfway out, and sat there for a moment to simply enjoy his lover's impatient moans.

Gil lifted onto his hands and looked behind himself to peer at Ivan. "_Liebhaber_?" He tried to thrust back onto him, but Ivan grabbed his hips and kept him still. "_Liebhaber_, _bitte_? _Bitte_?" Ivan chuckled, and Gilbert glared. "Don't tease me like this, dammit! Do me!"

Ivan lifted a hand and brought it down on Gilbert's left cheek. The shock wave ran up the passive's spine and made his yelp turn into a mewl. "Silence, I'll fuck your brains out when I feel like it."

Gilbert moaned, he liked it when Ivan took command, it made him hotter. However, he wanted sex and he wanted it **now**. He smirked; he knew how to get what he wanted out of him. He peered back at Ivan once more, and gave him the cutest pleading look he could muster. "Pweese?" he begged, pressing a knuckle against his lip. He wiggled his butt and clenched around the hard length. "Pweese, Ivawn?"

Ivan smiled and sheathed himself once more, but ceased moving once more.

Gilbert flushed with frustration. He wiggled his hips again but Ivan stopped that as well. "Ivawn..!" He fought the heavy grip on his waist. "Ivawn!" He reached down a tried to give his neglected length some attention, but the bigger sandman grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his creamy back. "Ivan!"

Ivan chuckled, "I love watching you squirm." He let go of Gil's wrist and grabbed his white hair. Gil's head snapped back when Ivan gave it a sharp tug. "Let's give the baby what he wants, da?" He pulled out halfway and and slammed back in. He repeated pulling out a little farther than each time before until he was slamming his entire length into Gilbert with each thrust.

Gilbert's eyes rolled back. "F-Faster~!" He drooled as his wish was granted and Ivan began pounding into him mercilessly. Ivan's thighs made a loud clap each time they met Gil's butt, adding to the cacophony of enraptured whimpers, moans, and squelches. "C-Close! So close! Ah!"

Ivan gave one last hard thrust and yelled along with Gilbert as they both came, and collapsed soon after, panting and holding each other close. Ivan's breathing calmed and he began pressing small kisses to the neck of his half-conscious partner.

Gilbert whimpered as he felt seed pour from his stretched anus, and looked to the puddle he'd made. "Has it... really been so long?"

"Mmm, nearly nine months since we last had sex, da."

"Wow, I didn't realize just how... pent-up I was!"

"Neither did I." Ivan ran his fingertips over Gil's abdomen, dipping them into his navel before continuing downward. They came teasingly close to the albino's groin before tracing their way back up. He sighed. "I have to return to my cave; I captured an egg-carrier today."

"Yeah... me too. Is yours' named 'Alfred'?"

Ivan was confused. "Da, but how did you know?"

"I have his brother, Mattie. Cute little _Häschen._"

"Mine too, mine too. Alfred is an adorable, _krolik_." He planted a kiss on Gil's cheek and stood, snatching up his scarf and bag. "I will go tell him the good news; he was very worried about his little brother."

Gilbert got to his feet as well and gathered his bag as well and watched his lover sink into his home. "_Spokoynoy nochi_!" Ivan murmured as the sand passed his shoulders.

"_Guten Nacht._" Gilbert watched Ivan disappear before going home as well. He hoped Mattie would enjoy his dinner.

* * *

Yay! Yet another one! Be sure to review and vote on my poll in my profile! Please and thank you.

_**Dictionary:**_

_Bitte: _(German) Please

___Häschen: _(German) Rabbit/Bunny

_Guten Nacht: _(German) Good Night

_Krolik: _(Russian) Rabbit/Bunny

_Liebhaber: _(German) Lover

_lyubimyy: _(Russian) Beloved

___Spokoynoy nochi: _(Russian) Good night


	4. Ch4: Wandering Mouse

The trees about him cast frightful shadows with their gnarled darkened branches and did nothing to stop the rain from coming down on the _Murinea's_ small body. His blond hair was plastered to his head and his thin tail was wrapped around is thin waist. He hugged himself tightly and kept walking hoping to find somewhere warm to rest. He cursed his luck ruefully and held back angry and sad tears. Something like this had to happen not an hour after his clothing was stolen from him. The thief had been a terrifying cat man, though it had been too dark to tell his actual race.

The male cornered him and, as a priest, he did not beg for him life, he only fell to his knees and prayed to his gods that they would welcome him into their domain. While he did this he felt the predator stare at him with that weird miscolored mask hugging his face that shone white in the moon light. The mouse had finished his prayer, but had remained on his knees with his hands clasped under his chin. He only opened his eyes when he heard a rustling of leaves, and he looked to see another cat man come alongside the first. The mouse's heart brimmed with hope believing that they would fight and he could scamper away during the turmoil, but his hopes were dashed as the two predators began whispering to each other. Then again... was the first asking to let the mouse go?

"We don't need anymore food," the second yawned, earning a glare from the masked one. "Let's leave him." Hs lazy eyes scanned the kneeling mouse. "Though maybe we could take his clothes for our pet, they look warm enough..."

"I prefer him naked than clothed."

"So you wish him cold a miserable for the next few months? I had hoped you'd wanted him to learn to love and appreciate us, but I see you just want an unwilling slave to play with." He waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, kill this one and drag in yet another dead thing to stress our pet out with..."

Tino flinched.

The man's mask wrinkled into a cringe as if stricken and he looked to the priest once more. He studied him for a moment before finally speaking again. "Remove your clothing, _Murinea_..."

And so all but his loincloth and boots were taken from him, and since his tunic had had long sleeves and a hood he hadn't thought to pack a cloak for his journey.

His large brown ears swiveled to flatten against his skull as the rain began to pour harder. It became more and more difficult for him to stop his shaking and for a few moments he found himself huddling against a rough barked tree. He whimpered and rubbed his frozen goose-fleshed arms and begged the rain to stop. As if the cruel weather had heard him, the wind picked up and seemed colder. He fell to his knees with a mournful cry and fought back his tears. He would freeze to death now, no doubt about it. What started as a quest for enlightenment will end with him having failed what must have been a test from the gods.

No no, he couldn't think like that! His gods weren't cruel beings! They wouldn't subject him to a test far beyond his limits; this was an act of the evil gods surely since he'd entered this horrible forest and perhaps was hidden from view of the holy. If he survived then he would probably be rewarded... maybe...

Fatigue washed over him and he found himself panicking as his eyes closed.

x*~*x

It was warm and he felt as if his entire being was embraced by it. He thought himself in Paradise until he heard the crackling of a fire and light danced on his eyelids. He opened his blue eyes and gazed at the blurred image of the large campfire. There was a large figure sitting to the side stirring a small kettle. The _Murinae_ studied the figure, but his eyes didn't seem to want to clear no matter how many times he blinked. He tried to bring his hands up to rub them but found that he was completely buried in heavy pelts. His mind rebelled for a moment, as being anywhere near the furs of other animals was against his religion's laws, but then again so was refusing the kindness of others. His thoughts were interrupted when a large hand suddenly palmed his forehead, covering his eyes in the process. The hand was rough, but just as warm as the pelts and the mouse found himself nuzzling the palm.

The hand moved to caress his cheek before moving to lift his head from the floor. and a bowl was pressed to his lips. He took a sip of the thick broth, and his eyebrows furrowed when he tasted tiny bits of meat. He didn't bother moaning over how it violated his teachings, he was hungry and even then there wasn't much meat to begin with. The bowl was emptied quickly and he licked up any drops clinging to his lips as his head was once more rested on the floor.

The figure went back to sit next to the fire and pulled out a bag from behind him. Even with his eyes still blurry, the mouse could tell that it was his bag the man - at least it looked male - held.

"Not the brightest traveler," he said in a deep, heavily accented drawl. The mouse blinked, confused, as the man started pulling things out of the knapsack. "Soaked book, trinket, trinket, five silver, lint... but no rations... no cloak... no blanket... no maps. There er no burglars in this forest so you can't 'ave been robbed... so tell me... why er you so unprepared?"

The mouse flushed with embarrassment. He looked away and cleared his throat a few times and spoke in a small voice. "I am embarking on sacred journey and I wasn't allowed to bring those things, but my lack of cloak is my own fault." He lifted his eyes. "And you're wrong; I was robbed, but only of my clothing."

The man made a rumble of understanding and stowed the items away, except the book which he left near the fire to dry. They were silent as he served himself a couple helpings of soup and the mouse dozed with his eyes half-lidded. He didn't bother trying to see the man anymore, perhaps in the morning he'd been rested enough, but for now his eyes weren't up for it at the moment. He heard the man start putting things way and decided to speak.

"What do you do, sir?"

"Merchant."

"Oh? But why are you in this wretched forest?"

"We're in a cave."

The _Murinea's_ eyebrows knitted together and he squinted as he looked around. "Really?"

"Let's sleep now," he muttered and went to the other side of the fire and laid down.

"W-Wait... what's your name sir? I'm Tino..."

"...Berwald..."

Tino smiled. "That's a nice name..!"

"Sleep, _Murinae_..."

He flinched at the scary growl that came with the command and hunkered down into the furs to carry out the merchant's demands."

x~x

The _Murinae_, Tino, was a cute one, and Berwald would like to keep him near if he could, but he worried that the mouse would fear him once he saw what Berwald was. The morning came and he could hear with his sharp ears that the rain had calmed to a light drizzle. He looked to see his guest still sleeping and got to work packing up camp.

He rolled up his bed roll and left the cave for a moment to clean out the kettle and fill a leather bladder at the nearby stream. When he returned to the cave, Tino showed no sign of waking, and didn't stir when he was shaken gently. Berwald decided to let him sleep, and pulled out an old tunic for him to alter for the little man. It wasn't difficult, he just removed the short sleeves and used another old tunic, of a darker fabric, to cut long sleeves from as well as a hood, and then unburied the mouse so that he could slip the baggy garment on him and bring in the sides of the tunic accordingly. He shredded some leather and braided the pieces into a simple belt that he wrapped around Tino's waist. With that done, he stowed away the furs, as those had been some of his merchandise, and sat on a boulder outside of the cave to wait for the mouse to awaken. However long that would take...

x~x

Tino sighed as wakefulness came to him and he opened his violet eyes, delighting in the fact that his eyes were no longer blurry. He yawned and stretched before sitting up and took notice of the clothing he wore. It was a long light-blue dress of thick fabric that reached well past his knees, and had dark blue sleeves and hood. He slipped the hood on and found that there were slits in them for him to poke his ears through. He smiled thinking that Berwald must have spared the finely crafted outfit from his wares to cloth him with and looked around for the man to thank him.

The blond mouse frowned when he looked about and found no trace of his savior. It looked as if he'd packed up and left sometime ago. Tino sighed sadly and pulled on his dry boots and scooped up his holy tome which still sat next to the fire pit. He grimaced at the pages for they were wrinkled and the ink had bled; he'd have to write a new one it appeared, however that would have to wait until he could return home to where the original text was. His knees were shaky as he stood, but he shouldered his pack and headed out of the cave.

"You're awake now..."

"DYAAAH!" Berwald's voice had come from behind him suddenly, and he whipped around to see the gentleman perched on an edge on top of the cave's entrance. He hopped down, landing heavily next to the mouse, and fixed his glasses for they had become discombobulated from the landing.

Tino's eyes widened and his heart beat at his ribcage in fear. Berwald had long fangs jutting from his lips and his eyes had slitted pupils floating in teal, and when he reached his hand towards Tino, he saw sharp blackened claws. _Serpentkin!? _He scuttled back a few paces before stopping himself. _Rest my frightened heart! _he told himself. _This is the same man who helped me when I'd have surely died. He kept me warm, fed me, and clothed me! I have no reason to fear him, but my instincts tell me to run nonetheless. _He bowed deeply at the waist, clutching the shoulder-strap of his bag with a white-knuckled grip. "Th-Thank you for he-helping me!" he cursed himself for stuttering. "But I-I-I must be going; I have a journey to finish afterall. Heh heh heh." He chuckled nervously from his deep bow and let out and "Eep!" when he saw Berwald's shadow come over him. His whole body tensed when that same comforting hand from the previous night touched his hooded head.

"Where do you head?"

Tino shivered as the hand gently stroked his hair and ears and rambled off the name of the town he was headed towards.

Berwald stopped petting the frightened mouse and slid his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I head there as well. We will travel together."

Tino shot up straight and shook his head vigorously. "N-No no no! I-I mean!" He bowed his head in to keep himself from gazing at Berwald. "I will only s-slow you down."

"I'm in no rush."

Tino whimpered. Was there no way to leave this man's presence politely and safely?

"Would you rather travel alone an' risk ending up in the same state as last night?"

He peeked up at him meekly. "B-But I-" Berwald's brow furrowed creating an angry scowl out of his calm one; Tino thought he saw a dark aura surround him. Tremors came over him tenfold and he returned his gaze to the ground. "Y-You're right, m-m-maybe I sh-should travel with you... heh heh...?"

Berwald grunted and started to walk in the direction of the town.

Tino tried to follow but found himself froze in place. One hand clung to his strap while the other grasped the lap of his dress. His knees bowed inwards slightly, and he still kept his gaze on his soft leather boots. _I-I can't will myself to move... My legs have locked from fright. _He heard Berwald walk back to him and made nary a sound as he was picked up and carried off under the merchant's arm. like a child's ball.

x~x

He felt sadness come over him as it became apparent that Tino was frightened - no terrified - of him, but hope bloomed when he said that he was heading in the same direction as him. Despite that the priest was still adamant to part ways, but Berwald's worried expression seemed to had won him over. Tino still stood in place after he'd begun to walk, but he simply went back and carried him. They walked like that for a few hours before the _Murinae_ found his voice and asked to be set down and Berwald obliged, though a bit sadly.

Berwald matched Tino's slightly slower speed and strolled leisurely aside him.

"Serpentkin, right?"

He was surprised that he was attempting to start conversation. He grunted.

"But... how are you so warm? And why have you hair; I thought all serpentkin were bald."

"Father was an _Ursidae_..."

Tino nodded at the information. "Oh, so then your mother was a serpentkin." He let out a little giggle. "A bald woman, what a funny thought." A blush came over him and he looked to Berwald with a countenance of shock and fear. "N-Not to mean she were f-funny looking or anything! I-I'm sure she is a very b-beautiful lady!"

I took no offence. "Was."

His blush faded slightly. "Was?"

"Dead."

"Oh, oh! Forgive me, I-" As he walked he clasped his hands under his chin and started mumbling under his breath. Berwald figured him to be praying, and his thought was confirmed when the mouse said, "I wish a peaceful rest upon your soul," a little louder. He looked to the mixed breed merchant again. "A-And your father?"

"Dead."

Tino said another, shorter, prayer.

They walked in silence for a little longer, and the trees seemed to grow thicker around them. Their dark thorny branches knotted overhead creating a threatening canopy that choked out the sunlight. Berwald was unfazed, having taken this path many times during his travels, but after a while he noticed Tino lagging behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw the priest walking slowly with his eyes squeezed shut and hands clasped under his chin. Berwald stopped and gave the mouse another worried gaze over his shoulder.

Tino hadn't noticed that Berwald had stopped and gently bumped into his back.

"Hey..." the merchant started.

Tino looked up and his face took on a whole new level of fear. He scampered backwards and bowed. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Am I walking too slow? I'll run ahead!" Without further provocation, the mouse jogged forward at a brisk pace.

Berwald watched him for a while before beginning to trek along again. _I was just going to ask if he wanted me to hold his hand...  
_

"Dyaah!" Tino's foot had caught on a particularly thick root and he flailed his arms as he fell. He hit the packed dirt hard and stifled a pain sob.

Berwald stepped forward and checked the mouse's ankle for injury before hooking his hands under Tino's armpits and lifted him to his feet. He sniffled as Berwald gently brushed the dirt from his face and led him forwards. They breached the forest shortly and were met with the sight of a wide dark blue river. Tino shuffled ahead and looked around, stooping to run the water through his hands. Berwald watched him briefly as he sat and started untying his boots. He knotted the laces together and slung them over his shoulder. He looked up and saw that the priest was sitting on the ground trying to pry his own tight laceless boots. The serpentkin padded over and picked him up before the _Murinae _managed to get it off. He secured him on his person, legs on his hip to one side with his muscular arms hooked under them, and Tino's arms wrapped around his neck, and stepped into the water.

The mouse priest panicked a bit and battered him with squeaks and questions, but he eventually soothed him with his curt answers. The river wasn't deep, but the current was strong enough to have the mixed-breed walking diagonally. He set Tino down on the shore and they continued to walk.

x~x

Tino flinched when he felt the serpentkin rest his hand on his shoulder. He looked to him and his eyes widened when he seemed to pull a map and compass from nowhere. No that he thought about it, what had happened to all the furs and the kettle? Berwald carried no sort of pack to carry any items, and there had been nothing left in the cave, save the fire pit.

"C...Can you do magic?"

Berwald grunted as he figured out their location and put the map and compass away. He indicated a small pouch he wore on his belt. "'s magic pouch." They continued walking as he explained. "I 'ave a friend who's friends with fairies... he had them enchant this coin pouch an' he gave it to me as a gift. I can put anything an' everything in it without it feeling heavy or getting bigger."

Tino was very impressed. "That must be very handy..!"

Berwald grunted in that confirmative way the mouse was becoming accustomed to. "Most merchants complain of burglars an' being robbed, but in the many years I've done this profession I've never had any problems..."

"How nice," Tino murmured. He looked to the sun and saw that it was setting over the mountains, and painting the sky with flaming orange hues and royal violets. "I guess we'll have to bed down soon."

"I only 'ave to sleep once every three days or so..."

"O-Oh..."

"'er you tired?"

"Just a bit..."

Berwald suddenly grabbed him and lifted him into his arms, holding him in the same manner that he carried him across the river in. Before Tino could question him he murmured, "Sleep _Murinae_, I'll keep walking."

"What? But, am I not heavy? You'll tire yourself if you carry me!"

"You're light... now sleep."

Tino whimpered nervously, but nonetheless laid his head upon the mix-breed's shoulder and hugged him around his neck a bit tighter. Sleep didn't take him until the full moon completely breached the horizon.

x*~*x

They were still moving when he awakened the next day. He lifted his head and blushed at the sizable wet spot on Berwald's shoulder before looking around; he had no clue where they were. Tall grass reaching Berwald's calves stretched for what seemed like miles with few trees here and there to break the monoTino. Berwald could be taking him to a completely different place for all he knew. He sighed. No. Berwald wouldn't do that. The serpentkin was scary, sure, but Tino could tell he was no con man or kidnapper.

"Hungry?"

Tino couldn't help the flinch he made at the suddenness of the deep rumble, but relaxed himself and nodded. Berwald pulled an apple from the magic pouch and the mouse took it and ate it slowly. When he finished he tossed the core to the trees and asked to be put down so that he could walk. He was denied. Berwald told him he liked carrying the mouse and continued to trek. Tino struggled with him for a moment, but eventually gave up when the merchant made his strength known.

They traveled like that for the next few days, with Tino tucked under his arm. No matter what he tried or what he said Berwald refused to put him down, so he eventually, begrudgingly, accepted it and all the perks that came with it. If he grew hungry, Berwald fed him a piece of fruit. If he grew tired he laid his head down and slept. When he was awake at night me marveled at the stars. By the time Berwald was plagued with yawning they had left the grass for trees once more. Tino was rubber-legged when he was finally set on his feet that night. After having looked over the man's shoulder for so long, he wasn't quite ready to see the scary look Berwald's face seemed to always wear; he shook under his gaze like before.

"Can I tell you something?"

Tino poked the fire and looked to the serpentkin.

"There were snakes in that grass..." Tino gave him a confused look. "I am like them so they wouldn't hurt me, but they definitely would've bit you had I let you walk... I just wanted that to be known."

"Y-You're telling the truth?"

He grunted and went back to pulling out the furs for the night. "I didn't want for you to be afraid so I didn't say anything until now." He laid down. "Good night."

Tino sat there staring at him. This man- this serpentkin -had been protecting him the whole time while he fought him and tried to get away out of an irrational fear. For all he knew, he'd been lying about having to only sleep every three days and had stayed up to keep him safe. This man was a saint... Tino knelt beside where the merchant lay and stared at his back for a while. A small smile graced his lips. _Berwald is so kind._

Moments passed before he finally noticed his own weariness and looked about for his own spot to sleep but found no where but the spot next to Berwald nearest the fire. He blushed and shakily crawled under the furs with him. He didn't mind as there was quite a bit of room for him without any awkward brushing of arms. Berwald shifted onto his back, and Tino looked over to him.

"EEEEE!" Berwald appeared to be staring menacingly at him, the dark aura swirled in the background. "Ah... g-good night, s-sir!"

Berwald said nothing back. After closer inspection the mouse realized that he was asleep, albeit with his eyes open, and not even his shriek had awakened the man. Tino stared even as he turned his head to face upwards towards the starry sky above. The mouse whimpered. _Why does such a nice guy have to have such a scary face?!_

x*~*x

They made it to the town of _Murinae,_ their destination,a few days later where Tino was met with a surprising sight.

Instead of fleeing from view of Berwald they nervously met him with warm open arms. They asked him how he fared and what may have transpired during his journey. Others asked if he had anything to trade and delighted to hear that he did. It was all quite puzzling to the priest, but then he remembered how kind and rather charming the serpentkin was, and marveled at the thought of how long it must've taken the merchant to win the townsfolk over. It was only now that Tino realized how tall Berwald was. While he'd lost himself in the sea of anxious and excited _Murinae_ he never lost Berwald for all he had to do was look up and he'd see him.

Someone grabbed his arm and asked him who he was. Tino smiled and told the woman behind him that he was a priest on a sacred journey for enlightenment. The woman made a pleased squeal, attracting the attention of some of the others, and began to pull him away asking him to pray over their sick to get well and newborns to have long healthy lives. Tino allowed himself to pulled away. It was his duty to indulge the normal public with his prayers afterall. He only asked that they lead him back to Berwald when they were finished.

Tino prayed until his mouth went dry and lips grew chapped. The people thanked him greatly and showered him with light offerings of food and coins before taking him to a tavern where Berwald was eating. The serpentkin ordered something for him and they ate amidst the jubilant public until night came and they checked into the inn. Tino giggled, for Berwald had to stoop slightly to fit in the small buildings. They bedded in separate beds for the night.

The next day they met outside to talk for perhaps the last time.

"Where do you head now?"

Tino jerked his head to the northwest. "To a town in a desert; I can't remember the name right now..." He gave the taller male a shy look through his bangs. "Don't tell me: you're headed there too?"

Berwald bobbed his head in an indecisive manner. "Somewhere in between."

"Do you want to travel together until then?" Tino asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice. Berwald did that confirmative grunt and he held back his joy. "R-Really? So then... when do we head out?" The merchant said that he would stay to sell his wares a little longer before they headed out so Tino spent the day near him, playing with the children and chatting with the adults. The sun was beginning to set when they said their farewells and headed out.

x*~*x

The were met with a crossroads two days later where he and Berwald had to part. Tino sighed, ready to say his goodbyes, when Berwald stopped him.

"Come with me."

"But-!"

"I only travel a day more in that direction, but I want you to come and see something." Berwald made that scary glare again, and Tino agreed out of fright.

They traveled along the path for an hour before Berwald led him back into the trees, through high bushes and uneven ground until they came to a partial dirt path that they followed for the next day.

The moon was out when they came to a strange house. It appeared to be in a hill with door and small windows here and there. A brick chimney stuck out from the back with no smoke coming out so the mouse knew that either no one was home or no one was cooking. All in all, the home looked both well crafted and natural.

Berwald went inside and beckoned for Tino to follow. It was dark and a bit dusty inside so some windows were opened to air the place out and a few oil lamps lit. Tino was offered a seat at the dining table which he gladly took, for his legs were quite tired.

"What is this place?" Tino asked as he set his bag to the side of his chair, and removed his hood.

"M' home..."

"Oh! Well it's very nice. Comfy even." Tino watched the merchant pull things out of his pouch and either shake his head and put it back, or put it away in the various cupboards and drawers around the home. When he finished he disappeared down a set of stairs and returned with a bottle. He filled two glasses and offered one to the mouse. He took a whiff; it was wine. Tino wrinkled his nose in uncertainty. He didn't really drink wine, not for religious reasons, but because he was a horrible light weight, but when Berwald toasted silently and knocked it back, the priest did the same to be polite... He shouldn't have done that...

With a woozy moan, he set the glass down on the table and clutched his head.

x~x

Berwald made a concerned look when Tino clutched his head. The _Murinae _couldn't have been drunk already, the wine wasn't strong at all; it was only a few steps above children's wine. He lurched into action when the priest leaned dangerously to the side. He caught the tipsy mouse around his arms and held him close. "_Murinae_...?"

Tino swiveled his head around and looked at him with half-drunken eyes. He moaned in annoyance and pressed his palm into Berwald's face. "Stop that..."

"What?"

"Your glaring at me again! Stop it, it's really scary."

"I'm not..."

"You are!" His ears flattened and fat tears formed in his eyes. "You always glare at meee! Why? Do you hate me?" Sobs shook his small form and he rubbed his eyes as tears fell. "I thought you liked me since you kept helping me, but am I just a burden that you felt obligated to assist?"

Berwald's eyes widened a bit at the out-of-character display. The mouse looked so much more vulnerable like this, and a cruel part of him enjoyed the display. He'd planned to just impose for only a night the mouse at his home before sending him on his way, but that had been a mistake; now he wanted the mouse to stay. "Tino..."

The priest gasped and looked at him in shock. "You've... never said my name before..." he sniffled.

Berwald enjoyed the pleased shudders he got out of Tino each time he said his name. He brought him closer and pressed their lips together. He pressed harder when Tino didn't fight him and soon had him pressed to the floor with a ravaging kiss. His hands roamed and slipped under the dress to feel his flesh, enticing drunken moans out of the small man who laid limply and allowed himself to be tenderly ravaged. He removed the woven belt and lifted his dress.

"Wh-What ar- oh!?"

Berwald stopped the question with a rough lick to the other's nipple. He suckled the sensitive flesh until it stiffened and stood without his help and worked on the other one. He gazed into Tino's eyes for a moment before going back to kissing him though one hand lingered to gently tease one of the nubs. Pressing a knee against his the mouse's groin, he felt a sizable bulge and moved his hand down to gently massage it.

"Ah!"

Berwald brought his hand away and marveled at the amount the little mouse had released, but when he thought about it, it made sense. As a priest Tino had probably never known release until now. The animal in him came out in his excitement and glee and he found himself brutally attacking Tino's lips with his and diving his hand into his loincloth to rub him into release again. Berwald's fangs nicked Tino's lip and the mixed-breed took the lip into his mouth and savoured the tinny taste. _Ah, what a delicious taste!_

Tino mewled and writhed on the wooden floor and his short nails dug at the floorboards each time he peaked and shuddered out his seed into Berwald's eager palm. He reached his climax three more weakening times before he collapsed with his eyes shut. Both beings let out harsh pants when the mouse fell still. Berwald stopped his frantic rubbing and suckling and looked the priest over. His lips were swollen and as were his nipples. His loincloth was soiled and he laid in a puddle of his own semen.

Berwald came back from his slight high, and endeavored to clean him and get him in bed.

x*~*x

Tino moaned as he awakened in an unfamiliar, but soft bed. He slowly sat up and gasped at the odd tingling sensation in his loins. He blushed and pulled the blankets up to his chin as looked around timidly. _That... really happened? Berwald did that to me? _He hid his face in the blankets to muffle his disbelieving wail. He stopped screaming shortly and looked around again to see if anyone was in the room. Tino saw no one and slipped from the bed, covering himself we he realized that he wore nothing to cover him. He saw a gown on a chair and snatched it up.

The priest escaped the room and smelled the aroma of food cooking and followed it down a set of stairs and back to the kitchen. A fresh dusting of red appeared on his cheeks when he saw the merchant cooking, shirtless, at the fireplace. Tino flinched when teal eyes peeked over his broad shoulder at him.

"G-Good morrow, sir..."

Berwald grunted and went back to cooking.

Tino stared quietly, gripping the front of the nightgown in anticipation. Would Berwald say anything about the other night? If he did say something, then what would he say? The mouse was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the serpentkin close in on him. He gave a frightened squeak when Berwald gently cupped his cheek.

"S-Sir?"

Berwald set the bowl he was carrying down on the table and gently kissed the startled _Murinea. _He ended the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "...Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..." Tino looked up at the taller man and then looked away in fear; he was glaring again.

"... I'm not glaring... I look like this when I'm worried..."

Tino swallowed. "Oh..." He pushed away but Berwald kept his embrace tight. "Why are you doing this?"

Berwald stole another kiss. "Because you're m'wife..."

The priest looked at him, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "Y...Your what?"

"M'wife..."

A humorless laughed forced it's way out of the mouse. "You're... kidding, right? Making a joke?"

"I don't joke..."

Tino pushed at him with renewed vigor and managed to break free. "When was this decided?! I-I'm sorry if something I did made you think such a thing, but I'm not your wife!"

"I decided it last night... from now your m' wife," Berwald declared and pointed at Tino's neck. Around it was a thin gold chain with tiny green and white gemstones wedged into every other link.

Tino gripped it, but didn't attempt to tear it off. "You can't decide something like this for me. I-I-I refuse! I have a sacred journey to finish and then I must return home!" He looked around for his bag and shoes. "Where are my things? I want to leave."

Berwald laid a gentle hand on the priest's shoulder. "So you will not stay as m' wife?"

Tino couldn't meet those eyes that seemed to show actual sadness instead of that frightening glare. He shook his head. Berwald suddenly yanked him off his feet and started carrying him away. "What! Where are you taking me?"

"...If you will not stay as m'wife... then I will keep you as m' beloved hostage..."Berwald grabbed something from a closet before heading to the bedroom where he dumped Tino on the bed. He wrapped the chain he'd grabbed around Tino's leg and then around a bedpost. He kissed Tino on the cheek as he rose and headed towards the door. "I'll go get your breakfast..."

The priest yanked at the chain a few times before hoping off the bed to chase the serpentkin. "W-Wait! You can't- ah!" His foot snagged some of the slack in the chain and he fell. With a sniffle he rubbed his smarting nose and crawled as far as the chain allowed him. "Sir? Sir! Please be reasonable and let me go!" He recieved no answer and just sat there quietly. He shoved his face into his lap. M_r. Berwald is scary afterall!_

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I'm really happy to have written this because SweFin is my favourite pairing for the simple fact that their love is canon! If you didn't know, then yeah, Himaruya-sensei **confirmed** that Sweden is **gay** for Finland *squeals* I'm only sad that I can't really write fanfics for them, because I imagine their love as pure and a few steps above innocent, and my head's just too perverted for that *laughs*

Anyway, thankies for reading and I hope you **enjoyed** reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Pretty please vote the **poll** on my profile and leave I **review** for me to enjoy! Have a great day =^w^=


End file.
